memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mahkie Mahk
Hi, and welcome to Memory Alpha! I don't really see the need to include complex lists of ranks and titles in the "Guest Stars" sections of episodes -- ranks, titles and status would be better uses of file status if they were located in the target article -- for example, the simple link Leonard McCoy will link to an article, stating he was a retired admiral, rather thank having a Admiral Leonard McCoy, MD, ret. link. I'm reverting such changes made. Thanks for your contributions. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 21:36, 7 Feb 2005 (CET) :Thanks Captainmike for your input. I felt as though seeing the name "Torres" appear, doesn't tell the reader if Torres is even a Starfleet officer. If it says "Lt. Torres", at least the reader will infer that the character is in starfleet. That's all. (moved text erroneously placed on my personal userpage) Well, first off, "User" pages should only be self edited -- try putting comments to me on my (User talk:Captainmike) talk page The job of an episode cast list is not to tell you various other details about the characters -- that's why each character and actor has a separate article -- and further more Torres is disambiguated, that is we can already see what differentiates him -- he is a lieutenant. Leonard McCoy or Uhura or Leslie all do not need to be described further in the cast list -- that's what their individual articles will do. It avoids complicated situations and unnecessary use of link architecture. Also, please try to avoid using HTML tags (like br> for a new line) -- this overcomplicates the article, as a new paragraph can be achieved in wiki markup by simply leaving a blank line between two statesments, or a subparagraph can be started by making a colon (:) the first character of a new line. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 02:20, 8 Feb 2005 (CET) Ranks in links and article titles Please don't make links that inclusde ranks or titles -- this is only proper if the modifier is placed after the name, and is completely unnecessary unless there are two characters with the same name -- the proper links are Neria, Syrus, etc.. -- not Dr. Neria. The only time that this is propr is if there is a disambiguation page, like Martin, which spells out the differences between Martin (Doctor) and other Martins. Since there's only one Neria, we don't need to make the link more complicated. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 16:37, 8 Feb 2005 (CET) : Thanks captainmike, again. I understand what you're asking of me, however, I always check to see if the name appears elsewhere on the site. Then, I use the link that matches. I think that is more useful, as I don't particularly wish to go through the entire site to change every reference to the name. For example.. in the cast section of "When the Bough Breaks", Lieutenant Harry Bernard, Sr. is listed with rank, despite separate links. These are not consistent through the site. I will refrain from creating new links in this fashion.. and thanks for your help. These should be consistent throughout the site -- if you peruse the main page you will find a link to our "how to" -- Memory Alpha:Naming conventions deals with this i believe -- no names should be listed with a rank before them for any valid article title (except as the title of a book or production, such as Captain Proton). Since you arent familiar with our naming conventions, brush up on them at that article and also seek out a guide to basic wiki markup on the main page -- and check to see what articles other users have edited for tips on how to streamline yours. Thanks again for contributing. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 17:21, 8 Feb 2005 (CET)